Ember Spirit
Xin, the Ember Spirit, is a melee agility hero that shows up when you least expect it. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Lost within the Wailing Mountains, the Fortress of Flares lay abandoned, its training halls empty, its courtyard covered in leaves and dust. Upon a dais in its sealed temple rests a topaz cauldron filled with ancient ash, remnants of a pyre for the warrior-poet Xin. For three generations, Xin taught his acolytes the Bonds of the Guardian Flame, a series of mantras to train the mind and body for the harsh realities beyond the fortress walls. However, in teaching a warrior's way he earned a warrior's rivals, and in his autumn Xin was bested and slain. His followers spread to the wind. Yet as years turned to centuries and followers to descendants, his teachings endured by subtle whisper and deed. Touched by the teacher's lasting legacy, the Burning Celestial, inquisitive aspect of fire, cast himself to the Fortress of Flares and reignited the pyre ash. From these glowing embers emerged an image of Xin, wreathed in flame, his thoughtful countenance prepared to train and to teach, and to spread the fires of knowledge to all who seek guidance. Abilities Q: Searing Chains 110 mana || 14/12/10/8/8/8 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Ember Spirit unleashes fiery bolas that wrap around nearby enemies, anchoring them in place and dealing damage each second. Cast Point: 0 Search Radius: 400 Max Targets: 2 Damage per Second: 60/80/92/100/150/334 Duration: 1.5/2/2.5/3/3/3 (Talent 2.5/3/3.5/4/4/4) --- W:Sleight of Fist 50 mana || 30/22/14/6/6/6 cooldown (Talent 30/22/14/6/6/6 cooldown/charge) Ability: Target Area || Affects: Self/Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Ember Spirit dashes around with blazing speed, attacking all enemies in the targeted area of effect, then returning to his start location. Deals bonus damage to heroes, and less damage to creeps. Cast Range: 700 Cast Point: 0 Radius: 250/350/450/550/550/550 Jump Interval: 0.2 Hero Attack Damage Bonus: 30/60/90/120/200/400 Creep Attack Damage Reduction: 50% Number of Charges: 0 (Talent 2) --- E: Flame Guard 80/90/100/110/220/350 mana || 35 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self/Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: Yes Ember Spirit surrounds himself with a ring of fire that consumes incoming magic damage, leaving him unharmed. Flame Guard deals damage per second in an area around Ember Spirit while Flame Guard is active. If the shield is broken, the damage is also lost. Cast Point: 0 Radius: 400 Damage per Second: 30/40/50/60/110/160 (Talent 80/90/100/110/160/210) Magical Damage Absorbed: 80/220/360/500/1500/3000 (Talent 280/420/560/700/1700/3200) Duration: 8/12/16/20/20/20 --- R: Fire Remnant 38 cooldown/charge (Talent 13 cooldown/charge) Ability: Target Point Ember Spirit generates Fire Remnant charges every 38 seconds, with a max of 3 charges. Releasing a charge sends a Fire Remnant that runs to the target location at 2.5x Ember Spirit's speed. Using Activate Fire Remnant, Ember Spirit can dash out to his Remnants, exploding them for area of effect damage. The targeted Remnant will be arrived at last. Cast Range: 1500 Cast Point: 0 Remnant Duration: 45 Number of Charges: 3 --- D: Activate Fire Remnant 150 mana Ability: Target Point || Affects: Self/Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Select the Fire Remnant to arrive at. Cast Range: Global Cast Point: 0 Remnant Damage Radius: 450 Remnant Damage: 100/200/300/700/1200 Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source